Wondering Where You Are
by kaokitty
Summary: Tomoyo is the underworld equal of God. Eriol has been searching for her since Clow days. What happens if Tomoyo has to do something that will upset the balance of Heaven and Hell? R & R! ET...One-shot!


Wondering Where You Are  
  
By kaokitty  
  
Her icicle breath foamed from her opened mouth in a thin streak of misty blue gas   
  
as her narrowed eyes watched everything that passed her by.  
  
Someone bumped into her and she opened her mouth in advanced warning.  
  
The guy held up his hands in defense   
  
"Hey, hey!," He said frowning at her "Watch where your growing you stupid girl!" He   
  
finished walking off pushing back into the crowded sidewalks.  
  
Her narrowed eyes narrowed more and she clenched her fist.  
  
He stopped where he was from her and his eyes turned blue.  
  
She did not smile, nor smirk, but she just stood there, emotionless as he came back   
  
toward her in an absent manner.  
  
"…………"   
  
She wordlessly sliced his throat and the next second, she was gone.  
  
No one saw her kill him.  
  
Except one person.  
  
The one person that was looking for her.  
  
^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Eriol ran a hand through his hair as he sighed frustrated with himself again.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck sometimes! But sometimes he was so stupid… just   
  
standing there… and doing nothing!  
  
He missed his chance again!  
  
Not once, but twice, that's what was sad.  
  
They say, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.  
  
He stared at the last place he saw her.  
  
It was right in front of his office too!…  
  
'She was probably waiting for me there too!' He thought with an exasperated sigh   
  
as he thought how many chances he had like that.  
  
He walked, sulking, back to his office as he slammed the door shut and her amiably   
  
voice greeted him as usual,  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun!" Her smiling face beamed at him as he entered her office to get   
  
through his.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san…" He said with a mumbled sigh, dropping his coat on the hanger   
  
next to his office door.  
  
Sakura paused in her typing to look up worryingly at him before asking,  
  
" Eriol-kun…Daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
"Hai, hai" He answered with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Sakura stood up from her desk and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Eriol-kunnn!!!," She said in that I-KNOW-you're-lying to me voice. "Do tell me   
  
what's bothering you, dearest brother!" She said in the sweetest, most sugar layered   
  
voice there ever was.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Sakura-chan," He said, dropping formalities "I saw her again."  
  
Sakura gasped as her hands flew up from her hips to cover her mouth.  
  
Eriol spoke for her.  
  
"I know, I know," His eyes showed a pain that was untouchable. " But, I did see her…"  
  
Sakura could only gap.  
  
"Right in front of my office"  
  
Sakura quickly looked to the office's window and her eyes widened even more.  
  
Eriol shook his head as if to clear his head.  
  
"Yes, I saw her, and she was at it again," He smiled in spite of himself. "I can't help it…I   
  
miss her…terribly…"  
  
When Eriol heard Sakura wasn't responding, he saw her whitened face and quickly became worried.   
  
But when he saw that she was staring at something, he quickly followed her gaze.  
  
And he gasped as he saw a black clad figure staring right back at him.  
  
Tomoyo!  
  
  
  
Wahahahahah!!! …. You guys totally knew it was Tomoyo right? Because if you didn't…ah, well,   
  
let's drop that… I don't know why I wrote this…spur of the moment thing I guess… I don't think I'm   
  
going to continue this since obviously it was spontaneous! Hahaha…it's 11:35 pm Pacific time and   
  
it's actually 12:35 pm but because of daylights savings time… ARGH! Makes me so confused…! Anyways…   
  
if you DO want me to continue this as a chapter story, then I guess you'll have to resort to begging…   
  
lol…jk… but it would be nice…. Hahaha and it would make me in the mood to write good, long chapters,   
  
unlike this small small small… about 100-300 word one shot? Yeah… oh, and if you're wondering where   
  
the disclaimer is, I think I misplaced it! *pretends to look around for it* … yeah… I did…  
  
So… be nice and leave a review ne?  
  
Please correct me if I spelled something wrong…  
  
^-- I currently have no internet to see if im spelling Daijoubu desu ka? Right… so please forgive my   
  
many grammar errors for they were not intentional to get on your nerves…sorry!  
  
See that little button down there? CLICKY CLICKY!!! Heh heh… IT IS MY FIRST FICTION!!! So be nice, ne? 


End file.
